1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an electrophoretic display apparatus and an electronic device.
2. Related Art
A known type of electrophoretic display apparatus has an electrophoretic layer containing a dispersion medium and electrophoretic particles and interposed between two electrodes formed on the inner surface side of a pair of substrates. This type of electrophoretic display apparatus can be made to show desired information by controlling the characteristics of the voltage applied between the electrodes, such as amplitude, polarity, waveform, application time, and frequency.
Electrophoretic display apparatuses of this type should be prevented from leaking current between pixel electrodes (the individual sections of a first electrode) to have desired display properties. A known technique for this purpose is to provide an adhesive agent layer having a predetermined volume resistivity between the pair of substrates in addition to the electrophoretic layer (e.g., see Japanese Patent No. 4348180).
This technique, which limits only the volume resistivity of the adhesive agent interposed between the electrodes, may cause the voltage applied to the electrophoretic particles to be insufficient. When the adhesive agent is applied too thick, furthermore, the adhesive agent becomes another cause of voltage loss and can make the voltage applied to the electrophoretic layer too small. Electrophoretic display apparatuses produced by this technique may therefore have unsatisfactory display properties and lack the reliability required for their intended use.